What if I Wanted to Break
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: What if I wanted to break. Laugh it all off in your face. What would you do? Come, break me down, bury me, bury me, I am finshed with you. Look in my eyes, you're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you. PrussiaxAustria


_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

It was then, trembling in front of Prussia, getting battered and beaten to the ground with jibes and insults and mocking sneers, that Austria snapped. He started laughing, making Gilbert pause mid-tease. The look of surprise on the Prussian's face only made him laugh harder.

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

Roderich's knees gave out and he fell, landing on the floor with a thud, still laughing. The pain, stress, suppressed emotions. _Gott_ he couldn't take it anymore, and he half-wondered how on Earth he hadn't broken sooner.

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you_

Finally, he stopped laughing, taking deep breaths and opening his eyes to look up at Prussia. "Well?"

Gilbert blinked, looking down at Austria as if he'd gone mad. Well, he had, as far as Gilbert was concerned. "'Well' what?"

"What are you waiting for?" Roderich asked with a strange smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Austria raised an eyebrow. "You said you wanted more. I'm not running from you."

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

Prussia merely stood there, staring at Roderich incredulously.

Roderich growled and stood up, glaring heatedly at Gilbert with sudden fury. It was _all_ Prussia's fault. _Everything_ was Prussia's fault! "Look at me!"

Before Gilbert could tell him that, _damnit Roddy, I __**am**__ looking at you_, Roderich punched him. Hard.

Gilbert stumbled back, instinctively reaching up to touch his abused cheek. "The fuck-"

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?!" Roderich demanded, cutting Prussia off. "You're _killing_ me, damnit! All I ever wanted was you!" Austria bit his lip, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and spilling over.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance,_

_I know now, this is who I really am._

_Gott_ was he really this pathetic? Apparently, he thought dully, sinking back to the floor with tears running down his face.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

Gilbert blinked, slightly afraid now. He hesitantly leaned down in front of Roderich, wondering what the hell had happened to the Austrian to make him snap.

Roderich weakly punched at Prussia's arm. "I hate you...I hate you..." He chanted through his tears. He pulled Gilbert closer and rested his forehead on the Prussian's shoulder, sniffling pathetically. "I hate you...all I wanted was you...I hate you..."

Gilbert, thoroughly confused by Roderich's contradictory words, cautiously patted his head in a pitiful attempt to make him stop crying. "Erm...okay..."

Austria relaxed into Gilbert's arms, exhausted. "I hate you...I love you..."

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

Prussia frowned. "Do you hate me or do you love me? Make up your mind, already."

Roderich laughed humorlessly. "_Both_." He sobbed.

"How can you hate and love someone at the same time? That makes no sense."

"I just do..." Austria muttered. "I hate you."

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break...?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_Bury me, bury me_

_(I'm not running from you)_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_Bury me, bury me..._

* * *

**Damn you, 30 Seconds to Mars, for giving me irresistable plotbunnies.  
Not that I don't LOVE that band. Because I do. =D**

**The song is The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. Every time I heard this song, this idea would come to mind, so eventually I was just like: You know what? Fuck this, I'm going to write it.  
So I did!  
I love this pairing. So, so much. These two are love.**


End file.
